


Distractions and Discomforts

by wisdomeagle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/M, Hardware, Shopping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Daniel at Home Depot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions and Discomforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



"Look at that," said Sam, her eyes glazed over. "Think about the _voltage_ that thing has. Look at the precision of the axle. You could do a lot of damage with a power saw like that."

"We aren't here to window-shop, Sam."

"I know, I know. I just don't get to go to Home Depot very often. Oh, look!"

"It's a screwdriver."

"It's a very _nice_ screwdriver," Sam protested.

"Most women don't get orgasmic over toolkits, Sam."

"You're in a position to know?"

Daniel considered that. "Well, strictly speaking, no - but I could be!"

Sam hit him gently. "Like hell you are. The last new female you met ended up being more interested in digesting what was inside your head - literally."

For a few minutes, Daniel was quiet as Sam examined ratchets. Then he seemed to come to himself. "Didn't you say we were here to get a new curtain rod?"

"Yeah..." Sam said, wistfully putting down a hammer that she'd been hefting. "I suppose we'd better go find them, huh?"

"Why do we need a new curtain rod in the first place?" asked Daniel, his voice getting lower on the word _rod_.

"We broke the last one... Saturday night, remember?"

"Broke it?"

"You kind of ripped it off the wall while I was -"

"Ah. Right."

They passed the large appliance section and Daniel stumbled against a washing machine while eyeing an eight-foot high bookshelf, then hurried to catch up with Sam, who was doing some serious comparison-shopping.

"Did you find -?"

"Shh, I'm adding, Sam said, clicking her tongue against her teeth. "This one." She pulled a curtain installation set from the rack. "I really think I need a new screwdriver to install it. I mean, I _really_ think I need..."

"Sam, no."

"Fine," said Sam, and she handed Daniel the curtain rod. She didn't move away when Daniel accepted the package, though, and her eyes danced merrily as Daniel tried to move back. She followed him, hands just inches from his. "We'll go."

Daniel tried to swat her away gently, but she refused to move. As they walked to the front of the store, Sam kept darting in front of him, just a few inches too close for comfort. He was starting to feel very... uncomfortable. He tried to think about other things, things that weren't wearing very tight jeans and leather jackets and didn't have motorcycles waiting outside. Things like lightbulbs, nuts and bolts, gizmos and gadgets. Sam grabbed a funny looking metal object from a bin beside them and tossed it from one hand to the other, grinning, and Daniel knew he was a lost cause. They needed to get out of there _now_.

"Will that be all?"

Daniel wasn't sure when they'd reached the checkout counter, but there they were, and he handed over his credit card wordlessly. He wasn't concerned about the price, despite all Sam's careful price checking: the Air Force took care of its own. It was a nice feeling, being taken care of.

Sam took Daniel's hand and let him out of the Home Depot almost at a run, and Daniel was grateful that he was in shape, or else he'd definitely have been breathing heavy by the time they got to the bike. Sam hopped on like she belonged there, and before scrambling on behind her, Daniel took a moment to examine her. Her legs wrapped around the bike, sensuous and comfortable at the same time. She shook her head a little before fastening her helmet, her blonde hair framing her face. She was smiling, she was beckoning to him - she was Sam. Clinging carefully to the curtain rod, he walked over to join her.


End file.
